Escaping to Sparta
by sweetdeviant31
Summary: Ellie Parson had just graduated high school but when she spends the night at a friends before planning her options of the future her house catches on fire taking her parents. She stays with loved ones for a while but a possible threat causes her to leave them for their safty and hers. Will she find help in Sparta when she befriends Cpt. Skinner? Or will everything end in disaster?


**This is my first "in the heat of the night" fic**

**Ellie is my OC**

**Her pic can be found here:**** gallery/40596661#/art/Ellie-331572901?q=gallery%3Aangeliccrows9%2F40596661&qo=19&_sid=5fdea9d0**

* * *

My stomach has never been in such agony. I haven't been able to find food in days. How is this a problem for me you ask? Well yes I'm homeless, but how that happened is the real story and how and why I traveled from my home in Phoenix Arizona to a place called Sparta Mississippi.

It was May 20th. My friends and I had finally graduated high school and we decided to have at least one more sleepover before we get ready to work our hides off to prepare for our future. It helped that our folks couldn't agree more with us.

Me and my friends were in the middle of watching a horror movie when my friends mother bursts in the living room screaming that my house was on fire. Instinctively I ran out the door to my house. Luckily it was only a few houses away. By the time I got there my house was in full flame. I tried to run in after my parents but the firemen refused to let me pass. I stood there helpless watching my home burn to ashes.

After that I stayed back and forth between friends. I wasn't good enough for a scholarship so I did my best to save up enough money for college. I kept hearing scary rumors and I wasn't sure if college was for me. Then again they were just rumors and education is always important. Nonetheless I needed to find a job, or two. Which was easier said then done.

Every time I finally got a job it would only last within a week. I had no idea what I was doing wrong. It's not like I wasn't trying, I did, but it would only last for a short while and then they would let me go. When I asked why they just shrugged me off not really telling me anything, just different ways of saying I "didn't cut it". Later I found out from one of my former coworkers who said "Look, you did do a good job. It's just that the boss got a phone call saying if they didn't fire you the accidents that have happened around here would get worse." Now that I think about it accidents have happened a lot lately. "How come they don't go to the police?" I asked "They did and the cops couldn't do anything. By the way..." she continued "has anything strange or off in any way happened to you lately?" I thought about it and wierd things have happened to me.

Whichever friend I was staying with then I would always find dead bouquets of flowers at the doorstep of their house each one addressed to me. At first I thought it was a secret admirer trying to say they would love me to death or something. Later on I discovered that dead flowers were not meant for flattery. I didn't really see anyone around the neighborhood as a threat and just brushed it off as a prank from the younger kids.

But when I remembered the letters that occasionally came with them I began to panic. I never had a stalker before I was starting to really freak out. It was when whoever I was staying with would starting to getting damaged done to their house or car or whatever. I knew then I had to do something then and there. It's one thing when you get threats it's another when people you care about get them too.

I was almost ready to go when my friend walked into the guest room I was staying in at the time "What are you doing, Ellie?" my friend Ally asked "It's bad enough I got stalker," I told her "my friends and there families don't need to suffer through it too." Alexis, that's her name, left the room but came back a moment later, with a stun gun

"Oh no," I said "I'm not touching that!"

"No time for that. It's about your safety." she insisted "Besides it's not a gun it can't kill unless you use it in a weird way or something."

I reluctantly took it and stored it in my bag "You're not going to try to stop me?" I asked feigning skepticism

"Believe me I want to but I know it's pointless." We both laughed, I can be stubborn sometimes.

I finished getting ready. Alexis and I hugged one last time then I got my stuff and threw it out the window. "Are you serious?" she asked with her hands ons on her hips "What?" I said throwing my hands in the air "I don't want to disturb your folks." Putting one leg out the window and one arm reaching for a nearby tree branch I turn back to her "Could you tell the others?" I would but the sooner I leave the safer my loved ones will be. She nodded her head "Sure." "Thanks." And with that I gripped the nearest tree branch then jumped down the other branches until I took a mid-long jump to the bottom and dashed into the night.

* * *

I ran to the nearest bus station and use some of the money I managed to make to get a bus out of Arizona. I knew I was going to miss it, but I didn't have much of a choice with a possible deranged lunatic after me and the people around me were at risk I had to get away. I hated every bit of it though.

The bus ride wasn't so bad. I always found driving to be soothing so a bus ride didn't seem so bad. Luckily I got a window seat so I got to enjoy the view. We would stop for food and bathroom breaks and every time I couldn't help but look over my shoulder. I think I took about five buses until I reached a place called Sparta.

* * *

A while after I arrived in Sparta I stopped at a diner and used some of the money I had managed to save up from the few days I could actually work at my jobs and got a small special. I must have been a sight since I got a lot of weird looks from the customers.

One of the towns policemen caught my eye. His physicality was everything I pictured a knight in shining armor to have and I found myself unable to stop staring. Sure he must have been a lot older than me but he was young enough for me to be attracted to him. Besides once you turn eighteen age really is just a number, when it comes to relationships anyways. I guess he noticed me staring at him because he turned and smiled at me from eating his sandwich, even though he had a mouthful it was kinda cute. I started looking down, embarrassed and blushing, for this was a man and not a boy staring back at me. Before I could muster up any courage to say hi he got a call on his phone and he quickly payed for his food and dashed out. I felt a wierd sensation run through me as I watched him leave the diner that I couldn't explain.

A waitress came up to me with a small sundae on the tray she was carrying. "Captain Skinner wanted to treat the sweet little lady to something sweet. To help her feel welcomed to Sparta." she said smiling. I smiled back "Well I hope I get a chance to thank him." as she set the dessert on my table she gave me a smile. "Bubba's quite the ladies man," I just guessed that was a nickname "So are you visiting?" I shook my head "Just passing through actually." Before she left she gave me one last friendly smile and said "Well welcome to Sparta. Enjoy it while you can." I knew that wouldn't be for long sadly. That unknown lunatic could be right behind me for all I knew.

* * *

**Well there you go.**

**Reviews and critics welcomed, seriously tell me how I did, please.**


End file.
